


Bow down to your king

by FinnSte_CorMa



Series: Bow down to your king [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Seth, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, top!finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnSte_CorMa/pseuds/FinnSte_CorMa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This stupid smile” he yelled as he kicked the door. He knew it was just a role he played.<br/>But he was angry. Mad at himself. On his opponent. Mad at the world.<br/>This should have been HIS time to shine. The highlight of his career.<br/>A new era. The era of the Demon King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow down to your king

“This stupid smile” he yelled as he kicked the door. He knew it was just a role he played.  
But he was angry. Mad at himself. On his opponent. Mad at the world.  
This should have been HIS time to shine. The highlight of his career.  
A new era. The era of the Demon King.  
And now? It was gone. His dream destroyed. Because of this stupid injury. Because of HIM.  
This stupid idiot Seth Rollins.  
“It´s all his fault. Just his fault.” He growled “Maybe it was on purpose”  
He turned around. “It´s all your fault. It was your mistake, Seth or was it on purpose?” Finn accused his coworker.  
“That´s not true” Seth defended himself “it was an accident. I am sorry. Really. And you know that!” “Easy said. You´re not the one that´s injured. You´re not the one that lost his title after just one day!” Finn bleated.  
“I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you Finn. Don´t say something like that!” Seth answered. “Come on my Demon King. What can I do to get you in a better mood?” Seth smirked. “Nothing!” Finn hissed “You could leave me alone. What about that.”  
“Ah come on. I know there is something I could do.” Seth smile got bigger.  
“A little revenge for Sunday. I may not be as good as you. But I bet you feel better when I´m done with you.”  
“You think you can appease me?“ Finn laughed  
“Show me what you´ve got! Bow down to your king!“ he commanded.  
Seth did what he was told. Got down on his knees.  
Finn positioned himself in front of him.“You know what to do. Please me!“  
With a smile on his face Seth nodded. Opened Finns pants and pushed them down.  
His eyes got bigger as he saw the big already half hard dick.  
“Any problem?“ Finn asked.  
“No, no problem“ Seth whispered and surrounded Finns cock with his lips. Slowly he took him deeper and deeper. Gently starting to suck. Feeling the demons cock growing more and more. He sucked a bit harder. Took him deeper. Increased his pace. He let the fully grown cock slip out of his mouth. His tongue played with him. Stroked over his head. He licked along the shaft.  
“Is this all?“ Finn took Seth head in his hands and pushed his cock deepinto his mouth again. He took control. Thrust his cock deeper and deeper into his throat.  
“Suck Seth suck!“ he commanded.  
And Seth obeyed. There was nothing else he could do. He had to please the Demon King.  
Finn moaned as he pushed his dick deeper and deeper into Seth throat. He increased his pace as he got as deep as he could into Seth.  
Seth sucked. He sucked as hard as he could. Never before he had been under the control of someone else. He was always the one in control. But somehow it felt good.  
Finn burried his hands deep into his hair as he fucked his coworkers throat.  
He let his cock slip out of his mouth.  
“Get up“ This striced undertone turned Seth even more on. “Face against the wall. Pants down“  
“Y...y...yes“ Seth stuttered. Knowing what would happen.  
Finn got behind him. A slap on his ass. Without any warning he penetraded deep into Seth. He whimpered. Again a slap on his ass. “ssssht“ Finn hissed.  
Seth bit his under lip. He almost liked this pain everytime Finn penetrated deeper into him.  
Finns breath got faster. His thrusts deeper and harder. With every thrust he increased his pace. Got deeper and deeper into Seth ass. Finns moan became louder and louder. He wasn´t able to conrol himself anymore. He slid out of Seth just to penetrade deep into him a last time. He enloaded is semen deep into Seth little ass.  
Finn slid out of Seth.  
“Clean me up“ He commanded.  
Seth still a bit dizzy got down on his knees again. Cleaned Finns dick with his tongue.  
Finn pulled his pants back up. Turned around. Seth still on his knees. Not really able to think.

“You´re right. I am feeling better. Just a little bit. But better.“ Finn said as he left the room.


End file.
